


the bittersweet taste of power

by adrearner



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Dark!Rey is Dark, Dark!Rey/Kylo Ren: The Vision, F/M, rey is lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrearner/pseuds/adrearner
Summary: Rey closed her eyes amid the lush green jungle but opened them surrounded by stars and durasteel.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	the bittersweet taste of power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_garbage_will_do](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_garbage_will_do/gifts).



> Written as a Reylo Secret Santa gift for [the_garbage_will_do](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_garbage_will_do/pseuds/the_garbage_will_do)!  
> Happy Holidays, wish you a year full of delights! <3

Rey closed her eyes amid the lush green jungle but opened them surrounded by stars and durasteel. The stars twinkled behind the thick transparisteel of what reminded her of a Star Destroyer. She blinked; her pulse running fast. She couldn’t be here.

She tried to take a look around but her body didn’t listen. Her moves were slow as if in a dream. The images blurred in the corners of her eyes. Her body didn’t feel like hers. _A vision_. In the glass, she caught a glimpse of a pale face. A shadow of dark clothes.

“Your Highness.”

This time her body reacted in a flash. Her hand shot out to the belt on her waist and got out her lightsaber. But when she hit the ignition switch red light illuminated the room. The weapon weighed on her hand but it was a familiar weight all the same. Whoever she was in that vision, this saber was an extension to her body.

Rey turned her attention to the red-haired officer who stood at a distance from her. His face was bony, his posture was stiff. His eyes were glued to her face as if he didn’t dare look at the weapon in her hand.

She felt her lips spreading in a semblance of a smile. But it was a grotesque one, its lines were strange to her.

“You’re so easy to intimidate, general. One would think you've got used to it by now.”

The general kept looking at her, not in the least faced with her remark. She heard a giggle and she needed a few seconds to recognize that it was coming out from her own throat.

“The Supreme Leader is expecting you in the throne room.”

Her heart missed a beat. There was a flutter, a growing excitement in the pit of her stomach. Was it possible? Was it him? It had been months since she had last seen him. As she walked down the dark corridors, phantom-like, the general close on her heels, she told herself that the anticipation bubbling inside her chest was not hers. It belonged to this ghost of a woman, this stranger.

However, when another pair of automatic doors opened in front of them and revealed what only could be the throne room, Rey gasped. At the deep end of the room, on a throne made of reds, silvers and blacks sat Kylo Ren. She had no time to dwell on what her presence here, next to him, meant. Her legs took her further without stopping even for a second. _Faster._

When she approached the base of the throne, he stood up. His mask was nowhere to be seen and his eyes fixed on her. She was paralyzed; she couldn’t look away. The corner of his mouth lifted slightly. This wasn’t Ben. This wasn’t the vulnerable man she held hands with on Ahch-To. Before her stood Kylo Ren, who once was ready to give her the galaxy on a silver platter. The man, whose hand she rejected in another time, another throne room, as a rain of embers poured all over them. But here and now things were different.

The woman she appeared as in here felt neither fear nor regret. Rey watched him, her head high, and there was a fire burning inside her. A fire that would not only keep you warm on a cold day but one like a weapon's laser, destroying everything on its path.

She climbed up the steps, he held out his hand to her when she was on the last one. She took it without a moment of hesitation. Her eyеs ran over his face with desperation. Perhaps she would scold herself later, tell herself that she had closed that book, they had both already made their choice, but right then she didn’t care. No one would see her moment of weakness. Here there was no one who depended on her. She could allow herself to be selfish.

“I’ve been waiting for you”, he uttered, “What took you so long?” 

_I’ve been waiting for you too_ , thought Rey. _I’ve been waiting for you in the nights when I couldn’t sleep. I’ve been waiting for you when everything seemed bigger than me. When I was alone among friends._

“Apparently General Hux had finally mustered the courage to find me. I think he’s afraid of me,” she said with a velvety voice instead.

Kylo let out a dry laugh that sent chills up her spine. “Hux is no fool.”

The general in question said no words but his eyes were blazing. With a sharp nod of his chin, he turned on his heel and left the room. 

Kylo sat at the throne and Rey came closer to him. All of a sudden his hands wrapped around her and just like that she was on his lap. On Kylo Ren’s lap. At first, she tensed. She had never been this close to him. But that wasn’t her, that was someone else. The Rey in her vision eagerly put her hands around his neck while he was holding her tightly around her middle. They clung to each other; it felt so natural. Like breathing. Like they were one. Had he offered her this? This belonging, this power she felt next to him.

Rey closed her eyes and let this feeling envelop her. The feeling to be in his arms. Just once. Just now.

“I found the Resistance. For you,” he said into her ear.

Her blood froze in her veins. She searched his face. He regarded her calmly as if he hadn’t just told her that he had hunted down her friends. But no— here they didn’t mean anything to her, right? Or did they? It was such an odd sensation. She felt a flicker of thrill and horror at the same time. She wanted to smile, she wanted to scream.

“Crush them,” she muttered.

And the vision shattered into million pieces. 

She opened her eyes. She was alone. Again.


End file.
